The efficiency and operating life of optoelectronic components, such as e.g. light-emitting diodes, infrared-emitting light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic solar cells or organic photodetectors having functional layers can be greatly reduced by the occurrence of a short-circuit.